


Are You Chilly, Quinn?

by stellacadente



Series: What Came Before [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Corellian burritos are totally a thing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Quinn hogs the sheets, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacadente/pseuds/stellacadente
Summary: I find it hilarious that most people (myself included!) just assume that it’s the Sith Warrior who hogs all the bedsheets, leaving poor Quinn to freeze. So, I had a thought: What if not?





	Are You Chilly, Quinn?

All Xhareen wanted to do was get in the fresher, clean off and go to bed. She was too tired to eat and, she thought as her cheeks began to subtly gather heat, too tired even for sex. At least not until they’d had an official night’s sleep.

It had been a glorious three weeks since she and Malavai finally consummated their relationship. They had spent months, as Vette put it, as an “old married couple” without the coupling part. Then so much happened at once: Xhareen losing contact with her family, Vette’s mother, Moff Broysc’s undoing and then Quinn telling her he was ready to give his heart to her. And all the other gifts he had to give.

They’d spent every night together since, except for the past three. Each night, they’d make love and fall asleep in each other’s arms. It felt like both an eternity of pleasure and a fleeting glimpse of a life together to come.

But the vacation couldn’t last forever. Darth Malgus – who had extended his protection over them, hiding them for the most part from Baras – had sent them on a mission to Hammer Station. They had just gotten back to the ship, docked at Vaiken.

This would be the first night they had spent together only sleeping.

Xhareen let Quinn have the fresher first, as there were wondrous benefits for letting him shower ahead of her. He came out of the fresher, toweling his hair dry and leaving it mussed up, wearing only a towel around his waist. She sighed; he was a vision almost too beautiful to resist. She hoped the sight would give her pleasant dreams and lead to a most awaited wake up call.

Quinn realized he was being ogled. “My love, I believe you’re probably as tired as I …”

Xhareen stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. “You’re off the hook until morning.”

He gave her a mock bow. “As you wish, my lord. Good night.” He returned the kiss.

“Good night, Malavai.”

Since Quinn only ever took service regulation, 3-minute showers, there was plenty of hot water and even if there hadn’t been, Xhareen would have ordered Toovee to extend more from the allotment.

She must have let the water run for 15 minutes before she grew afraid of falling asleep on her feet. She stepped out, dried off and walked naked to the bed.

Quinn was fast asleep on his side, facing away from her. And tucked up in the only sheet and blanket on the bed like a Corellian bean wrap.* Xhareen’s side was left completely uncovered.

She laid down, still warm from the shower but she knew that wouldn’t last long. She looked over at Quinn, attempting to discern how to unroll part of the blanket, but he must have learned some boarding school trick to avoid being pranked or having one’s bedsheets nicked because none of the covers were going to come off without waking him up.

Xhareen laid on the bed for a few more minutes before accepting the inevitable. She got up, went to the closet and pulled out Quinn’s robe, walked out of the cabin, and headed to her own quarters.

“Whoa, you guys finished already?” Vette said before nearly doubling over with laughter at her own joke.

“For your information, Miss Nosy, we are just sleeping tonight. But that means we need two sets of sheets.”

“Good to know. Will put the noise-cancelling headphones on in the morning then.”

Xhareen just shook her head.

She went into her cabin, grabbed her own blanket and sheet and made it back to Quinn’s quarters without further contact with anyone else on the ship.

When she got back, Quinn was still on his side, but he must have woken up because he had unwrapped himself and spread the bedding back over Xhareen’s side.

She left her covers on the chair, took off the robe and deposited it on top of them, and crawled into the bed.

Quinn was not wearing night clothing, either, so she slid up behind him and spooned, and was asleep within two minutes.

 

*aka, a well-made burrito


End file.
